


All One Big Happy

by Old_Soldier



Series: So Dimension Twisted [3]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Soldier/pseuds/Old_Soldier
Summary: Team Possible settle into their new world.





	All One Big Happy

****

### **Vortex Day plus One Year**

From the time the cable vortex deposited Team Possible into this strange realm it was an endless progression of adventures they only saw in movies back home. Having witnessed the heroic rescue of 'little Monique' from the river, the band of wood elves escorted then handed them over to another band, this time of humans. Calling themselves Uthgardt they were nomadic, wandering from encampment to encampment foraging for food in an area they called the Moonlands. The group called themselves Clan Stormwind of the Black Lion tribe.

Ron's Mystical Monkey powers held a special affinity for this realm steeped in magic and his abilities came easily; when the Lotus Blade, or at least the local version, appeared Kim demanded he do a lot of 'splainin since Yamanouchi had still been a secret to her. 

Although the land was bountiful it was also harsh; an idyllic day foraging could turn into a horror show within minutes. ~yrch, drekar, troell, risa thow meira yrch~ 'orcs, dragons, trolls, giants then more orcs'. Time and again Kim and Ron showed themselves to be a solid team. Proving countless times their willingness to put their own lives at risk for the clan's warriors, being ferociously protective of the clan, they in turn guarded their safety with equal fierceness.

Thus it came to pass, a year after the cable vortex, at the ceremony of 'Birthing' during the spring equinox, a surprised Kim and Ron were gratefully adopted into Clan Stormwind and made kin to the Black Lion tribe.

________________________________________

Ron entered the lodge that he and Kim shared, finding her sitting on her knees; it being a hot spring day the two were only wearing buckskin breeches. He noticed her examining the fresh scar under her left eye with her compact mirror.

"Wow, you still have that KP?" asked the blond in wonder.

"Yeah, ever since the nano-tick caper I always carried it in my utility belt," her eyes opened wide with realization, "Oh my god, that feels like an age ago Ron."

"Yeah KP, this is so much beyond not being in Kansas anymore," looking at the pile of items around his best friend's knees he added, "I see you got all our old mission gear…hey, even the old cable guide."

"I'm packing it all away everything is all worn out especially our clothes...

"…Yeah but your clothes are still off the rack KP…get it…deerskin, antlers…off the rack…heh."

Rolling her eyes in mock exasperation yet still smiling at her partner Kim continued, "I'm out of cable and launch cartridges for my hairdryer, the main battery on the Kimmunicator is down to two bars from trying to contact Wade this past year; our messages to our families are recorded with enough juice to playback…just in case. In fact I'll keep carrying it in case Wade can get another vortex to us, the beacon's battery will last quite a few years more according to Wade. Everything else is going into your old backpack for safekeeping although the utility belts are still useful and in good shape. Actually, they seem quite popular, the leather workers from clans Greenraven and Windrivver and that forest warden Marshean are interested in making copies."

"I guess we're going native all the way, huh Kim." Glancing at the redhead's buckskin breeches and knee high elk skin boots and the tasselled buckskin leggings, vest and shirt decorated with bead work she had folded by her bed furs the blond commented, "I bet Monique would kill to have that outfit you're wearing."

"Yeah, no doubt," looking down at the items piled around her knees then at the Kimmunicator in her hand the olive-eyed hero began to shed tears, "Ron, I miss home, I miss Mom and Dad, the Tweebs…no I miss Jim and Tim, Uncle Slim and Joss, Aunt June and Larry. I really miss Monique…I wonder how 'little Monique' is doing…the Cheer Squad, school, even Bonnie and Shego; after meeting up with the big bad evil things in this place those two are softies in comparison. We missed Junior Prom, we're gonna miss grad…" the sentence interrupted by a not quite stifled sob.

Glancing down at their old mission gear Ron looked up at his long time partner when he heard the sob, moving next to her he put his arm around her shoulder, "H-hey KP, I miss everyone too, but at least we're still together. I-I mean together we're a pretty solid team and we've been able to tackle some pretty ugly stuff. You're right KP, we could show Shego some real evil, right?"

Encouraged Kim gave Ron a small smile of appreciation, "Thanks Ron, and I suppose we can be thankful for the people who took us in, I didn't expect them to adopt us yesterday into the clan although I could've done without the spirit name tattoo." She grimaced slightly with discomfort as she moved her right breast around to examine the fresh tattoo of a sky blue demonic head with green eyes expertly applied, the artwork coated with a thin clear ointment. Looking over to the right breast of her best friend she saw a tattoo of a lantern also coloured sky blue. "Which brings to mind, where did they get the idea to call me ~Innleysteitt~ 'Redeemed One'? How is it they call you ~Lukt~ 'Lantern'?"

"The shaman, Hinrik, expected your spirit name to be something like 'Red Thunder or Storm' or somethin' like that but he said your spirit insisted on Redeemed One even when he asked it three times. As for Lantern KP, I never considered myself terribly bright so I don't know where that name came from." 

Lifting an eyebrow and giving the blond a cynical expression the redhead grimaced again in discomfort and gently touched around the fresh tattoo, "Why did they have to put it right on my boob, a little higher would've been nice."

Ron looked back with a goofy grin, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

The young woman graced her partner with a sultry look, "You know Ron, a year ago that never would've come out of your mouth at me; if it did I would've been ferociously tweaked."

The blond quickly apologized, "Sorry KP."

"So not the drama, the ferociously freaky thing is I just might take you up on that," seeing the shocked look on his face urged her to giggle, but not wanting to break the mood she repressed it, "I mean, since we've been here I've had a lot of time to think; I don't think we're going home anytime soon and maybe it's time to move on with our lives." With that she moved the thick single braid of auburn hair from its place draped over her left breast and moved it over to the right one, the local custom of telling men she was available.

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You're puttin' yourself on the market KP? Never noticed you checking the guys out lately."

Olive eyes glared at the blond; crossing her arms across her chest…ow, stupid tattoo…Kim tapped her right forefinger on her left arm, "Why do I suddenly know how Tara felt?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me KP. I've done a lot of thinking too about how I missed Tara's crush. For some reason, after the start of Junior Year I suddenly lost interest in blondes…"

"…Ron, focus," interrupted the redhead, then taking his hand in hers she continued, "Best friend talk Ronnie, do I have your serious face?" She watched his countenance sober up and his brown eyes focus deeply into her green ones.

"Ok KP, note serious face; what's up?"

The former head cheer leader continued nervously, "Ronnie, remember a year ago I told you I'd let you know whether my feelings for you during the Moodulator deal were real or not?"

"Sure."

"And I also told you that I would make it clear for you so you wouldn't miss the message?"

"Yeah."

She had thought about this moment for a while and had decided on the sign she'd give to her best friend soon to be boy friend. Kim leaned over and gave her Ronnie the same kiss she gave him a little over a year ago in front of her school locker….

________________________________________

****

###  **Vortex Day plus Two Years**

For the Uthgardt barbarians of the Savage North, the spring equinox was one of their special days of holy celebration, the 'Birthing', even though the winter usually held its grip on the north for another ten to twenty days. Because of the fierceness of the winters, the semi nomadic barbarians would weather the cold at sheltered winter camps. 

One such encampment, located in a sheltered copse of pine trees, belonged to the Stormwind clan of the Black Lion tribe; the clan, numbering barely forty boasted only a half dozen lodges. Urth, the clan elder at the ripe old age of thirty-seven stood outside his lodge in the predawn light savouring the mild weather; the winter had been rather mild, in fact the weather had been especially agreeable for the past nine months. Preparations to celebrate the Birthing were already in place awaiting the sunrise; looking up the barbarian leader was pleased to see a clear sky would grace the day. Looking over at another lodge he smiled, for a certain family in the Stormwind clan, today was especially auspicious; they were expecting their first child. It was fortuitous enough the child would be born this day, but if the babe came forth at sunrise it would be considered a very lucky sign for the clan as well as the child.

The labour had lasted the night; moving aside a lock of auburn hair from the young mother's face to wash it with a cool cloth, the midwife, Gerti, gazed with concern into tired green eyes, "Kim, you sure you need nothing for pain?"

"So not the drama, I really thought giving birth was supposed to be a ferociously new universe of pain," answered the perplexed redhead, "I only feel as if I've been chasing a deer for the past ten hours…." Another series of contractions cut her off and the head of the baby began showing.

As the orange light of the cresting sun peeked between the pine trees and shone through the seams of the animal hides forming the family lodge a baby girl drew breath for the first time; long in body yet still modest of weight her hair matched the colour of the dawn sun and her eyes were as blue as the sky on a clear morning.

Ron, the proud father, presented his new daughter to Hinrik, the clan's shaman for the traditional blessings. The grizzled holy man smiled at the yellow-haired man, the clan's best hunter, and gazed upon the child; drawn immediately to her eyes he was unexpectedly entranced by a sense of overwhelming peace and spoke in hushed tones, "Healer and protector say the eyes, yet valiant warrior says the hair; the child has already been blessed by both The Battle Father and The Great Mother," Astonished he said to the new father, "Anything I care to add would only be an insult to them."

Addressing the clan with a booming voice; inspired by the child's blue eyes and red hair, Hinrik declared the newborn's spirit name and lineage, ~Kethranna Ronsdottr~, 'Blue Flame, daughter of Ron'. The parents were content to merely call her Ann, especially when Ron commented, "Wow KP, she's gonna be a heartbreaker when she grows up; she looks like a mini version of your mom."

________________________________________

****

###  **Vortex Day plus Seven Years**

The little girl, tall for her age, dressed in tasselled buckskin shirt, breeches, leggings, moccasins and carrying a leather shoulder bag, travelled among the pine and spruce trees, her steps barely making a sound on the needle covered forest floor; running along fallen logs, dodging low branches and hopping rocks with agility uncommon in a five year old. She revelled in the fresh rain smell that lingered after the violent overnight thunderstorms. The redhead had been sent out by old Hinrik to retrieve certain herbs, roots and mosses to make healing poultices and infusions; the fact she knew what to look for was considered extraordinary in itself.

Breaking out into a clearing Ann stopped dead at the image of a tall duskwood tree blasted by a lightning strike the night before. The entire sixty feet of the trunk was scorched and split almost to the ground.

Gawking at the sight, Ann heard whimpering and whining coming from the wide base of the large tree. Approaching warily, she sees what appears to be an animal den; looking carefully inside, almost gagging from the smell, the charred remains of a wolf cub lay just inside the entrance, a larger carcass close by probably the mother. Looking to the side the little girl saw the source of the crying, another cub, badly scorched along its side and around the head.

Reaching in, the blue-eyed girl gently picked up the injured pup, eliciting yelps of pain, cradling it carefully in her arms. It wasn't long before the tiny creature settled down and fell asleep; smiling Ann turns around to leave only to find herself face to face with a rather large wolf. Oh!

The large male wolf stood less than three feet away, bobbing its head around as if inspecting the little girl from as many angles as possible with its ice blue eyes. Staying calm but reluctant to move the redhead nodded towards the den, ~Sa pead olema da; ma ya muude imikutoitude on surnud, see euks haiget halb, kuid veel elus ... kuid siis sa tead, et~ "You must be the da; the ma and the other baby are dead, this one's hurt bad but still alive…but then you know that."

Wagging its tail slowly the large animal begins sniffing Ann's scent then the cub's; with its nose it gently nudged the injured cub into the girl's chest and gave a small plaintive yelp.

~Muidugi, ma oleksin hea meel tema eest hoolitseda, kuid toitmine teda on raske sest yahipidamine on olnud vilets, isegi minu da, ya toit on raske leida tainavu~ "Sure, I'd be glad to take care of him but feeding him will be hard 'cause the hunting's been poor, even for my da, and food is hard to find this year," answered redhead. Ann turned around quickly when she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"Well met little one; where does one so young as you, and a human to boot, learn the forest speak? What is your name child?"

The blue-eyed girl examined the tall woman before her; she had hair the same colour as her mother's except it was not braided and she carried the same weapons and wore the same type of clothes and armour as their ranger friend Marshean, "My name is Kethranna Ronsdottr of Clan Stormwind of the Black Lions. But most everyone calls me either Ann or Annie. And I've always known the forest speak. What's your name?"

The woman laughed gently, "Blue Flame, Ember and Spark, they all fit you well; you can call me the Lady of the Forest for now. How do you plan to care for the little cub? I did notice it stopped crying when you picked it up, did you kill it?

The little redhead's eyes opened wide in indignation, "NO! She just feels better because she knows she's being loved and taken care of and fell asleep."

"Peace child, I did not mean to offend. Does it bother you to see creatures hurt?"

"Yes, it does; sometimes so much my insides ache."

The Lady of the Forest gazed intently at the young one to gauge her aura; expecting to see the bright silver aura of a pure soul she instead saw a shadow within the silver indicating evil redeemed. This was surrounded by a blue halo indicating she was a 'Chosen One'; however the deity that guarded her soul was not of this realm…this one bears watching…time for a visit to The Lord of Knowledge.

Bending down the woman gave Ann a hug and a kiss on the forehead causing the little girl's eyes to flare completely blue.

Curious about the sudden tingling through her body Ann asked, "Did you just cast a spell on me or something?"

"Nay child, merely a good luck kiss and do not worry about food, the cub's father promises he'll help feed you. Now go home and take care of your patient."

As the Lady of the Forest watched the child prodigy scurry away she called out, "Let's go Raerin, we have a trip to make." Turning she walked over to mount a unicorn waiting nearby.

 

Returning to the encampment Ann quickly became the centre of attention with the other children, her best friend forever, Freia, the first to greet her. Entering the family lodge she showed the cub to her mother, "The ma and the other baby were killed by lightning, the da asked me to take care of this one."

Kim, pride showing in her green eyes said, "Annie, I'm very proud of you for wanting to help, especially such a helpless creature as this. But she looks badly hurt; I don't know if she'll last the night and if she does we have very little food to share."

"That's ok ma, the da said he would help and I know the little guy will get better," Ann said with confidence.

That night, as everybody slept, there was no one to notice the faint blue wisps of flame dancing across the little healer as she cuddled her patient. In the morning the parents were awakened by giggles and yips; turning over they beheld their daughter and Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus, gleefully playing with an apparently hale wolf cub.

"She's got your way with animals, Ron," said Kim groggily with a smirk on her face.

"See, I told you he'd get better," then holding up a freshly killed rabbit Ann added happily, her blue eyes dancing, "And see, I told you the da would help with food, he left it outside just after sunrise. Can I keep her now; can you help me name her? 

Glancing at Ron with a small sad smile then turning to her daughter the young mother thought back wistfully to the possession she had cherished the most in her life, a plush toy called a Cuddlebuddy, half panda and half kangaroo, known as a pandaroo. Kim offered, "How about Pandaroo; that was the name of a special…friend…back home."

"Thanks ma, I gotta go show her to Freia now."

________________________________________

"Thank you sibling, that tea was most soothing."

"You are most welcome; would you care for an appetizer, dinner will be ready soon."

"That would be delightful," then after a moment's distraction continued, "Good news, a new bloodline has taken root and she has already discovered the first half of her nature."

"Splendid, at this rate the situation may be resolved by the time dessert is served."


End file.
